1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate-on voltage generator, a driving device, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays include a liquid display panel having a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driver providing gate driving signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driver providing data signals to the plurality of data lines. To achieve miniaturization and increased manufacturability, a structure in which a gate driver having a plurality of gate driving ICs is integrated on a predetermined area of a liquid crystal panel has recently been developed.
A gate driver formed on a liquid crystal panel includes at least one stage having a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs). The driving capacity of the TFTs varies depending upon the ambient temperature. That is, if the ambient temperature is lowered, the current driving capacity of the TFTs of a gate driver is reduced, such that the voltage level of the output gate-on voltage is not sufficient enough to drive the TFTs in a pixel array. As a result, the display quality of the liquid crystal display may deteriorate.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a gate-on voltage generator that can enhance the display quality at low temperatures, a driving device, and a display apparatus having the same.